Blackmail, Sweet Blackmail
by Senorita Stokes
Summary: GregSara. Cowritten with FanficAddiction. Greg's blackmailing Sara, and what is UP with Nick's Texan sayings? Oh, and a smashed cockroach. [No cockroaches were harmed in the making of this fanfic. Unless they're GSR cockroaches...]


Greg Sanders yawned for the third time in the last 5 minutes. He was so tired. He had gone through 3 consecutive shifts without sleep. He had so much coffee in his system, but it had stopped its once powerful waking affect. His mind kept drifting to so many thoughts at once and he could not concentrate. If he didn't get some sleep soon, he didn't know what he'd do. This case was hopeless. He was put on a cold case because he was the last one to get his assignment. He could kill Grissom right now. Wouldn't it be great to just be lying on his bed, falling into a deep sleep and a dream where anything could happen? In his mind, anything can happen meant him being with the elusive Sara Sidle.

By now, his arms were supporting his head from the edge of the table, finally getting some long needed rest for his eyes.

"Mmm… I knew you couldn't resist me, baby…"

Sara stifled a giggle. Did she just hear him say that? He looked so tired. She had seen him wearing those clothes for the past two shifts; she had actually left shift on time the night before and told Greg to go home too, but apparently, he didn't listen. Actually, what he thought she said was, "_We_ should go home", which he was very much interested in doing, until she corrected him. Well, since he hadn't listened to her… she might as well have some fun.

"Greg, who can't resist you?"

"You, silly bear."

When he spoke, he turned his head and was now subconsciously facing Sara. She knew Grissom was going to come in soon to hand out new assignments so she decided maybe it was enough.

"Greg, who are you talking to?" Sara said fairly loudly, loudly enough for him to wake up from his wondrous dream and loudly enough to embarrass him.

"Umm, what are you talking about, I was just…my head hurt, so I was just resting. I wasn't talking to anyone."

"Really?"

Greg opened his mouth to try to explain himself and ask what else she had heard him say, but Nick and Warrick came in, both arguing about each other's latest cases.

"I closed my case before you, and you know it, Warrick." Nick Stokes bawled in his sexy Texan accent.

"What are you talking about, my case file was on Grissom's desk first, Nicky." Warrick replied.

"Because you CHEATED. Don't think I didn't see you hiding my case behind the stack of papers, 'Rick. Besides, everyone knows that you finishing a case before me is like throwin' a potato chip with a telephone." Nick loved using weird analogies just to confuse people. His Grandpa actually used to say that, too. He always thought it was funny, so he thought this was as perfect a time to use it.

"Wha-?"

"Okay, everyone, new assignments." Greg and Sara silently thanked Grissom, who had abruptly interrupted the pointless argument.

"Nick, Warrick- you've got two DBs at the Bellagio. Greg and Sara, you guys have a 407 on Industrial, and Catherine- Where's Catherine?"

"Sorry I'm late, couldn't find my keys." Catherine walked in, looking mildly rested.

"Catherine, you're with me, we're headed to the Bellagio. High profile case, I'll explain on the way."

As Nick and Warrick shuffled out of the break room, the rest of the team heard distinctly:

"Nick, come on man, you know I beat you."

"Puh-lease. Beatin' me at finishing a case first is like… like, beatin' a barefoot jackrabbit on a hot greasy griddle in the middle of August and-"

"Yeah, yeah, potato chip, I get it."

Sara shook her head. Nick's inane sayings never ceased to amuse her.

Grissom and Catherine followed the two men, which left Sara and Greg in the break room.

"Come on sleepyhead, we have a 407 to attend to."

"But…" He whined. "I was having the best dream…"

As he stretched, she picked up her papers and flashed him a smile. "Yeah, I bet you were."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He flushed a light shade of pink.

"Nothing, nothing at all..." Sara replied innocently. "…Sillybear."

Greg's eyes grew wide. "I was… talking in my sleep again, wasn't I?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. And I won't tell anyone that you sing to Britney Spears music in the car."

She began to panic. "I… I thought you were asleep!"

He grinned at her, a boyish, tattletale sort of grin. "Or that you split your pants the other day, trying to beat me to that last bagel."

"You wouldn't dare." She leveled her eyes with his, trying to instill fear in him.

"Of course not, I respect you too much for that."

"Well, thank you…"

"But not so much that I wouldn't blackmail you with a kiss."

Her mouth hung open, and she tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Fine." She finally mumbled, and grabbed his collar, kissing him.

"Guys, I think I left my keys… in… here." Nick said, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

Greg and Sara jumped back, stuttering out various excuses.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything. It's like a deaf man at a parade with a parakeet and some cheesy nachos and-"

"Nick!" They both screamed, cutting him off. "Enough with the sayings!"

He made a pouted face, and left, forgetting his search for his keys.

"You know what?" Sara said, in almost a whispered tone.

He waited for her to continue.

"I think I like blackmail."

She waltzed out of the room, leaving him stunned.

He ran after her, yelling down the hall. "Sara! Wait! I have more dirt on you! Remember that time I caught you smashing Grissom's prized cockroach because he made you my mentor!"


End file.
